Thoughts
by Ognonamis
Summary: Thoughts from the people on Atlantis. Collection of Poems from different POVs. Brand new Poem posted. This one from John's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its original characters.

_This is the first poem that i have ever written for fanfiction so i hope it's good. Tell me what you think so i can improve on the next one. i know the rhyming scheme (if you could call it that) is a little messed up. It's partially free verse but there is some rhyming in it._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**--What Would I do?--**

What would I do if I hadn't met you?

Would I still be in hiding from the Wraith?

Would I still be here?

Or would I be dead?

What would I do if I hadn't met you?

Would I ever see the city of the ancestors?

Would I ever speak to such wonderful people?

Or would nothing be said?

What would I do if I hadn't met you?

Would I have ever learned about football?

Would I have ever seen a Hail Mary?

Or would I always be alone in my bed?

What would I do if I hadn't met you?

Would I not have these feelings I have?

Would I not know the things I now know?

Or would there be any tears to shed?

What would I do if I hadn't met you?

Would I want to have a relationship with anyone?

Would I ever feel wanted by someone?

Or would I have to find it somewhere else?

If I could change the events that happened the day I met you,

I would choose not to

Because if I did

I would not have met you

And my life would not have the meaning that it has now.

You brighten my day and put cheer in my heart

I love you and I hope we will never be apart.

**--Teyla--**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Please read and review. I would really appreciate it._

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of it's original characters.

_Okay...here is the second poem. Thanks to Captain Ritter for being the only one to review(so far). I appreciate it and hope you like this one as well. This one has a little but more structure to it and a specific rhyming scheme to it. anyway, enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**--Uncertainties--**

Being the leader of the expedition

Has its ups and its downs

Never knowing when or where the wraith will attack

Or if anyone lost will be found

Always being on the lookout all the time

For anything that can be a danger

Living here day to day with everyone

Everyone is a stranger

Knowing that my team has seen the unthinkable

Always going through the gate

Never knowing who they will make contact with

Or if the friendship will be real or fake

Always having to make the bad decisions

Never knowing how to live with myself after

Always being there when there is loss

And when everyone is together

Never knowing what's going to happen

Or who it will happen to

But instead of falling, I grow stronger instead

And become a better leader for you

**--Elizabeth Weir--**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Hope you like it. Read and review if you can._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its original characters.

_This poem is from John's POV. SPOILER WARNING If you haven't seen the episode "Sunday", I suggest you don't read this. It might ruin things for you when you do get around to watching it. It has to do with everyone dealing with the loss of their friend._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**--Coping--**

Everyone has their own way of coping

With loss in their daily life

Many people cry to cope with the loss

Because for them, it is right.

Others decide to blame themselves

As if there was something they could do

Weather they could change anything at all

Many of us haven't got a clue

The way I cope with the loss of a friend

I try to be strong for others

For I am their leader they look to me

Even though inside, my heart suffers

Then it happened, one tragic day

The loss of a wonderful friend

It seems like it'll take forever

Like our hearts will never mend

Many lives were saved by him

Many times it was me

The only thing I can hope now

Is that now he can be free

Free from worrying about the wraith

And about if someones life will end

Free from the dread of going off world

And the mission reports that he would have to send

One of our best, our wonderful doctor

Lost to us forever

Would anyone forget you Carson Beckett?

My answer would be never.

**--John Sheppard--**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That was harder then I thought it would be to write. I really look forward to finding out what people think. Please read and review.

To be continued…


End file.
